hate, lost, love, found
by zoetic.wallflower
Summary: we'll hate what we've lost, but we'll love what we find - the paper kites - au - lucas x maya/one-shot


_**-we'll hate what we've lost, but we'll love what we've found-**_

He approached her slowly. She was away from the usual group at lunch. She had been crying, and sketching. He turned the door knob, and walked into the tiny room. Mops set on the walls, buckets on the floors, towels everywhere.

She sat lonely, mascara covering most of her face. She hummed the song he heard once at her window. He remembered it vividly. Guitar chords strumming softly, a mixtape in the background. Sadly, he had stayed for one song. His mother texting him worriedly, it was hard to enjoy such a beautiful creature, do beautiful things.

She sketched more. And looked up.

"Lucas," she whispered, embarassment poured over her. She wiped her cheeks, and frantically closed her sketchbook. He could see a flower, sulking, as she turned the page.

"Maya," he smiled sadly, and crouched down next to her, "what's wrong?"

He stroked her cheek.

She began to sob more, as Lucas brought her into a tight hug.

"Gammy, sh-she,"

"Shhh, Maya, it's okay." He rocked her like someone would do to a baby. They both were so fragile and delicate.

Maya hugged him tighter than he was already doing. She sobbed more into his shoulder.

"Wanna go home?"

She nodded.

Lucas helped her up, grabbing her sketchbook, and whiped her cheeks.

"Everything is going to be okay." He kissed her on the cheek, and smiled sadly at the broken girl.

.

.

.

He held her all the way to his car. Why did he have a car in New York? His mother was scared of him going on a subway when he witnessed two drunken men fighting. He had argued with her saying things like,_ It's New York! What do you expect? We can't afford it, Mom!, _and her saying what any other mother would during a fight with one of there children, _Watch your tone young man!_

There in the parking lot, he had a shitty used car, with a big backseat, and spared blankets in the trunk.

"Maya, lay down in the backseat. I have some blankets in the back. I'm going to get you some food." He played with her hair, as she slowly nodded, laying down.

He had gotten her comfort food. McDonald's, to be precise.

As he opened the door to his car, the door where her feet were, he saw her asleep. Slowly she breathed up and down, but she then slowly woke up. The smell of the comfort food awaited her. She smiled.

She sat up, and Lucas climbed up in with her in the back.

"Let's play a game." Maya said it like how she would normally start a conversation with the gang.

"Okay. Anything you want."

"So, what you have to do is say one thing no one knows about you." she looked at him and he smiled.

"I'm an open book." he smirked.

"Okay. You go first."

She took a bite of her _Big Mac_.

"I'm scared I'll turn out like my mother."

"Me too," Maya whispered.

"She's a control freak. Which is hard to deal with while you live in New York."

"You know my mother. She's always in and out with a guy. She doesn't even bother anymore to get a good job." She took a sip from her drink.

"Your turn."

"I cry too much."

"I love someone," he sighed, "so much, she doesn't care though."

"All I want for my birthday is flowers."

"Yeah, what kind?"

"Roses. Daisies. I love all of them."

She looked at him attentively, waiting for him to begin his turn.

"I've never had my first kiss." Lucas answered.

Maya looked at him in shock.

"But what about freshmen year when we went to that party. You had to do 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' with Missy!"

"I didn't go through with it. I didn't think Missy would approve, but she agreed with it. I told her I wanted my first kiss to be with someone I loved."

"But, this isn't sex, it's a kiss." He shrugged.

"I'm a virgin." she took a fry out of the bag. One of those at the bottom.

.

.

.

More questions and facts flew by. They sat in the car. Maya had finished her food and they were about to go, but Lucas said something along the lines of: _I want to kiss you._

Maya looked at him.

"But you don't love me."

"Yes, yes I do." He looked into her eyes.

She then had the first move. She kissed him. And he followed on. Mimicking her movements, but fitting perfectly with one another.

Her hands were on his cheeks, and his on her waist, keeping her close. He then deepened the kiss. Slowly, and gentle. Not wanting to break her. He thought of the times people would kiss in the movies. Thinking that maybe it was like that. He thought, _No, this one is better than the movies. They're just actors. We're people._

She then let go, and said three words, and climbed to the front seat with a blanket. And s smiled to himself.

.

.

.

After he dropped her off a Riley's house to tell Maya what happened he walked to get flowers, rosesand daisies, and every other flower that reminded him of Maya Hart.


End file.
